Distractious
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Set after season 3, 12 episode. Very dark, angsty feelings, steamy, and graphic. You've been warned. Stefan has just found out that Elena kissed Damon. But what would of happened if he went to visit Bonnie afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Distractious**

by PrettyGirlRocks

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell Stefan," she let's out as she desperately tries to get her breathing back to normal. Her hand clings to her chest from shock, as she looks at the man who sits on the edge of her bed.

Having just got home from an emotional day of 'long-lost mother catch up time', the last person she expected to run into was Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?"

Silence. She wonders if he even heard her. His body sits erect, but his head hangs down preventing any kind of eye contact.

"Stefan what-" A hand fly's up, silencing her.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut the fuck up for a minute." His voice is low and husky and she should be scared but she is only angered by his behavior.

"Please tell me who you _think_ you're talking to because it for sure isn't me." She lets out haughtily, a hand coming up to rest on her hip.

"Bonnie," her name escapes through clenched teeth, his tone full of warning.

"No Stefan,I don't care if you've gone all ripper on us, that doesn't give you the right to be an ass." She sighs trying to calm herself. "Look, it's been a long day, and I'm sorry we couldn't get all the coffins but we can talk about all of this tomorrow. I'm exhausted, and I want to go to bed."

She takes a step closer to her bed, to him, and suddenly his eyes are on her.

"Don't fucking come any closer," he growls, and it is now that she seeshis body heaving out of control, and more importantly, the veins under his darkened eyes.

Now she's somewhat scared. Before she can even process a clear plan of attack she is pressed roughly against the wall by her door. Her heart is beating rapidly, and he hears it all too loudly, hears the blood coursing through her veins.

"Your blood," he lets out, almost in a whisper as he lets a finger slide carelessly down her neck. "I'm so hungry."

She's pushing against him but he's stronger now that he eats people instead of animals. "Stefan let go of me," she whimpers pleadingly. She can't stop looking at his fangs. A fleeting memory passes of his brother attacking her, so long ago, and yet not long enough. She shivers at the thought.

He doesn't listen to her, only presses himself closer if that were even possible. "I'm so thirsty, though." His eyes take in her lovely brown neck, delicate skin that he yearns to tear into.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"What makes you think you could?" he challenges. His head dips down and he inhales her scent, before itching closer to the crook of her neck. "Anyways Damon and Elena already covered that for you. Though I'm sure you knew about your best friend kissing my brother." He's even angrier now. "It's a good thing I can turn it all off."

She's giving him multiple aneurisms but they're not affecting him, nothing is working, nothing is stopping him.

"What did you do?" she whispers, completely terrified now. "Why aren't my powers working on you."

"I'm angry Bonnie," he lets out huskily, ignoring her. "I'm so angry I can't see straight. When I get like this I get very thirsty. And you smell so good, I just have to-" Teeth slowly sink into flesh. Bonnie gasps her hands pushing with all her strength against the vampire.

She's too weak.

She hears him moan as he greedily gulps down her blood. She feels herself getting weak as he continues swallowing. He' taking too much. She taste of sweet strawberries and the finest of wines.

When her heartbeat starts to drastically slow he wants to slam her body closer to the wall and completely drain her, but he forces himself to pull away from her. He lets out a stream of curse words before moving the beautiful witch quickly to her bed, laying her down. He viciously tears through his own wrist and places the bleeding body part to Bonnie's mouth.

Her eyes are dopey, and she looks like she's high, but when the tangy liquid hits her tongue she pushes his arm away in disgust.

"No," She mumbles as she shakes her head.

"Don't be fucking stupid Bonnie, you're too weak without it." Stefan frowns before placing his wrist back to her mouth. She pushes it away again but this time Stefan holds it in place, forcing his blood down her throat.

When he's sure she's had enough to stabilize he pulls away. He doesn't miss her green eyes as they glare at him vehemently. She's angry.

"Get out," she growls, pushing him off her bed.

"Bonnie-" He says her name like a reprimanding parent.

"You bit me!"

"Don't remind me," he lets out huskily, running a hand through his hair. "I can still taste your sweetness on my tongue."

She wants to throw up. "You could've killed me you jerk," she exclaims.

"But I didn't so you're good," he lets out lowly; confidently. "I know what I'm doing."

"You're disgusting. The Stefan that I know would have never-"

"The Stefan that you _knew_ is gone," he growls. "And I'm sorry,: he pauses, "well not really, but I was fucking pissed and I just ended up here and you smell so-"

"Please just go," she pleads with him. Not wanting to hear anymore. She never thought that it would be the other Salvatore that would violate her like this. She felt like something had been taken from her, forcibly, almost like she had been raped.

He leans down and before she knows it his mouth is latched back unto her neck. Teeth piercing her once more. She pushes at his chest in horror but he stops within a couple of seconds, and his tongue slowly sweeps her neck, as he licks the wound shut.

_You're delicious..._

The words echo in her ear drums repeatedly, but her room is empty.

**A/N: I don't really know about this. I just wrote it in like an hour so I don't really know if it's any good. I am gonna write 2 more chapters to this, I do know that. It's gonna be a little dark, but I hope you guys will like it, and I hope you liked this chapter and will review it. Pretty please! Hope to have it all out this week! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N's at the bottom. I do not own Vampire Diaries, obviously.

Distractious

Chapter 2:

She comes to school late, and she's less chatty than usual, but no one thinks anything of it. Her best friends are too wrapped up in their own drama to realize that something is definitely going on with her. She listens to Caroline complain of not spending enough time with Tyler, and Elena spending too much time with Damon. She feels sick when Elena mentions Stefan, and makes up a lame excuse to escape to the bathroom.

Part of her feels guilty because she doesn't tell Elena what happened. She doesn't even think to mention how Stefan bit her against her will, not once, but twice. She's too ashamed to utter a word on the subject. She feels completely helpless and absolutely used.

She exits the bathroom after splashing her face with water, but decides to skip the rest of her classes and go home.

She doesn't make it to the front door of her house because he's sitting on her porch. When she sees him her heart immediately starts to race, and she's quickly making her way back to her car. She makes it back around to the drivers side before she's pinned up against her car door.

"I love it when they run," he whispers against her ear. She can almost feel the smirk that she knows he wears.

"Get off of me Stefan," she bites, trying to sound like she's not scared.

"Fiesty aren't we today."

"Get off."

"Say please and I'll think about it," he retorts.

"Hell no."

"Okay," he lets out lightly, not the least bit perturbed. "Have it your way."

He grabs her two hands and holds them firmly behind her back, before pulling back, and moving back towards her house. She struggles to free herself as he ushers her up her driveway like a policeman. He reaches in front of her to throw the front door open and she is instantly reminded of last nights attack. He walks her inside and she is terrified of a possible repeat.

"Relax a little, damn it, your hearts bout to jump out of your fucking chest."

"Well maybe if you quit manhandling me I could calm down," she snaps.

He's quiet for a moment, before he ushers her into her kitchen. Her front hits the side of her island counter before he releases his hold on her. She turns around, but his hands are placed on either side of the counter, trapping her.

"Do you mind?"

He smiles. "Actually I do."

She sighs trying to calm her fear, and also her anger.

"What do you want Stefan?" she tiredly asks.

He looks down at her, his face scrunched up in a theatrical way. "You know Bonnie, I'm not quite sure... all I know is Elena left with Damon this morning and I came here."

"Well you came to the wrong place Stefan. After what you did..." her eyes close and she trails off for a moment before opening them again. "You're no longer welcome here."

He laughs at the raw emotion her words emit before moving even closer to her. "I don't give a damn, Bonnie," he let's out huskily. "If you only knew how much I really don't fucking care, you'd be amazed."

His eyes close at their proximity, and at her smell, as his head tilts back to that familiar crook of her neck. She tenses.

"Relax, I'm not gonna fucking bite you."

"How would I know?" she lets out angrily.

She feels his lips play at her neck. His mouth nibbles along her skin, and he wonders why he's torturing himself. Even her skin taste good, not nearly as good her blood, but pleasant, and on some level, natural.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie lets out. She feels his mouth on her skin, she feels his small kisses and she doesn't know what to think. This is Stefan. All she can think is 'what the heck is he doing'. She freaks. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he chuckles against her skin, before kissing her shoulder.

"That. Stop doing that," she commands.

"Don't think I want to," he absentmindedly lets out as his right hand moves from the counter to under her white blouse.

His cold hand meets her warm skin and she shrieks. "Don't touch me."

He ignores her, his hand moving further up her skin and cupping one of her bra-covered breast. His breath hitches at this. "I was thinking about Elena...and Damon," he darkly lets out as his gray eyes meet her green ones, holding her gaze. "About what they do...when I'm not there." He groans. "Do you think she lets him touch her like this?"

"Stefan please stop," her eyes plead with his. His gray eyes seem somewhat dazed and she wonders if he even hears her. "Elena has done nothing but kiss Damon, Stefan. She still loves you. She doesn't want to hurt you."

"But she already has Bonnie," he replies, and she sees the sorrow in his eyes. She hears the hurt in his voice. "She already has," he whispers against her neck before he bites into her skin.

A little noise escapes her mouth and her eyes close as she just takes it. She just stands there and listens to him swallow her blood, moaning when he moves away a moment later.

"I'm sorry," he pleads with her as his eyes meet hers once more. "I just couldn't help myself." Her blood is all over his mouth and she wants to turn away from him but she doesn't.

He looks so broken, and she just wants to ask him what's wrong. What's happened to him. Where is the Stefan that she used to call friend. "Stefan-"

"Don't," he cuts her off, looking vehemently down at her. "Don't even fucking go there Bonnie. I don't need your pity, in fact I don't need anything from you except for your blood." His eyes are hard as he looks her over, and she shivers. "I think you're bloods the best I've had," he whispers, though she can tell it wasn't meant for her to hear. He presses his lips to her neck once more, pressing a soft kiss there before pulling back though. She's more than a little relieved.

"I'll see you around Bennett." He pulls away from her all together, strolling casually to her door.

"Stefan," she hesitates when he turns around but she finally gets the courage. "Please don't do this again. _Please_, I can't take it. Just leave me alone," she begs.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but that's completely out of the question," he replies. "You see Damon has my Elena right now, and I just can't accept that. It fucking kills me," he lets out. His finger hits harshly against his chest in emphasis. "But if he's gonna have her, than I'm gonna have someone too, you."

"But Damon actually has feelings for Elena Stefan, you..." her eyes meet his, "I feel like you're just using me, to escape your pain."

He stares back at her, his face void of emotion, before turning around and making his way out of her house. _"That's exactly what I'm doing." _

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I sincerely hope that this chapter did not disappoint! And I also hope that you guys will be kind to me and review. Only one more chapter! Yay! It's funny because I'm totally just writing this as I go. No plans really, but some general ideas. Hope you guys like how it ends. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N's at the bottom. I do not own Vampire Diaries, obviously.

Distractious

Chapter 3:

"You don't sound like yourself Bonnie, are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh, I'm good!" She's a little snarky in her reply but honestly, she can't believe it has taken Caroline this long to figure it out.

And yet she has yet to hear from Elena.

"It's just, you haven't been around much lately, and you skipped school yesterday which is sooooo not you, me of course, but not Bonnie Bennett." Caroline's her usually bubbly self and Bonnie tries remember when she actually felt happy enough to be like that. She can't.

"Well you should ask Stefan, maybe he'll be able to give you some answers." She doesn't know why she says this. It's bold and impulsive, and part of her wants Caroline to piece it all together.

"Ok," the blond lets out slowly. "I'll call him right now."

"Fine by me," Bonnie quickly replies before ending the call.

SBSBSBSBSBSB

She finds herself shuffling through her closet the next morning. Thanks to her fear of Stefan popping up again, she doesn't get much sleep. Still she manages to hide the small bags with some concealer, and even adds some eyeliner and green shadow to heighten her emerald orbs. Her beautiful face is a contradiction to her current emotions. Still...she's comforted that even if she feels crappy she can look great. This is why she chooses a black off the shoulder blouse, and a jean mini-skirt as her outfit. She pulls her hair into a mid-high ponytail before throwing her book bag over her shoulder and leaving.

SBSBSBSBSBSB

"So I talked to Stefan."

Bonnie grabs her math book before closing her locker to look at her blond best friend.

"And," Bonnie lets out with a shrug.

Caroline looks a little put off by her attitude but she still continues.

"And, you know what he said to me? He told me to mind my own fucking buisness!" Caroline shrieks as they walk down the hall. "Can you believe he said that to me..." Caroline continues to ramble but Bonnie doesn't hear the rest. She doesn't want to talk about Stefan, she doesn't even want to think about him.

"Which brings me to my next question, what business is he referring to? You and Stefan have business? Since when? And is this some witchy juju buisness or something else, because I don't know. Does Elena know-"

"Please Caroline," Bonnie interrupts, rubbing her temples in irritation. "Just leave it alone, ok? I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

Caroline tugs on her wrist, pulling the other girl to a stop. "Look at me," Caroline commands all signs of rambling and nonchalance gone. Bonnie doesn't want to, but eventually her eyes meet Caroline's blue ones. "Look, do I need to be worried Bon? Is there something I should be putting together that I cannot seem to figure out." She sounds so desperate, and Bonnie wants to tell her everything so bad. She wants her to fix it all, though she's not even sure if she can.

"It's Stefan," the beautiful witch whispers as her eyes move down to the floor. "He won't leave me alone."

"Is he hurting you!" Caroline's eyes are wild and Bonnie has to calm her down before they become black and veiny.

Then the bell rings and Mrs. Timson, the little old math teacher with a mean bite is commanding Bonnie to come inside before she closes the door. Caroline begs her to skip with her, promising ice cream and chocolate. She knows this is more important than school and she can tell that something serious is going on with Bonnie.

Still, Bonnie doesn't skip. She goes to math.

SBSBSBSBSB

She turns off her phone after the fifth text. She can't deal with him right now. Though she knows that he's in her next class, him and Elena. Now she really wishes that she would have skipped with Caroline, and as the bell rings ending Math she heads to Caroline's class to tell her just that. Then she thinks to just turn her phone back on and text to her. She wants to meet her at her car. The quicker she's out of here the better.

But before she can get the number dialed she's yanked away into a dark classroom, the only light coming from the one window on the back wall. She shrieks but its not heard due to the hand covering her mouth.

"Now Greta."

It's _Stefan_. She knows that voice, had become all to familiar with it as of late. She starts to struggle against him, wondering how she managed to end up with the one person she was trying to desperately to stay away from...

But then she hears chanting off in the distance and it distracts her. She turns to the side and catches the end of Greta's spell.

"What is going on," Bonnie lets out, her plot for departure forgotten.

"Finished?"

"Blurred, Locked, and Silenced."

She's ignored.

"Damn your good." Bonnie's mouth is suddenly freed, body let go, as Stefan walks away from her and over to the other witch. He leans down, hand on her hip, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you when I'm ready. Thanks."

The other witch nods her head before exiting the classroom.

"Stefan," Bonnie yells once more. "What is going on? What just happened?" She can feel the magic swirling around her.

"Don't worry about it," he lets out lowly before walking back over to her. She watches him as he takes her in, from head to toe, before moving in closer, too close. His eyes look over her face as his right hand flickers up, a finger brushing along her cheek. "You look...extremely sexy," he lets out slowly. "Did you do all this for me?"

"You're disgusting," she bites out moving away from him, and the same hand that was just on Greta's hip. "What are you obsessed with witches now?

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell no," she looks at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's ok to admit that you want me to yourself," he chuckles moving closer to her as he wraps his arms around her waist. She looks over him wanting nothing more than to wipe off that cocky grin. He's _playing_ with her.

She grabs on to his arms wrenching them from around her before turning on her heels. "I don't have time for this," she huffs as she turns the knob of the door to take her leave, only it doesn't budge. "What the-" she tugs more, over and over, but nothing happens. "Stefan-"

"Blurred, locked and silenced. Didn't you hear?"

She looks at him confused before realization dawns her. "You bastard," she whispers. She's absolutely shocked. "You're a freaking psycho."

"No I believe that would be you, after all you're the one who wants me to rip her best friends heart from her chest, isn't that right?" He stops looking her over, eyes angry. "Yeah, the next time you fucking pull a stunt like that, expect that heart. I'll deliver it via package on your damn front porch, ok?"

Her green eyes turn into tiny slits.

He stares right back at her, unashamed, unfazed by his harsh words.

"Words cannot express how much I hate you right now, you better enjoy this, because when I find a way to stop it," she looks at him pointedly. "And I damn sure will. You better go hide because I'm gonna fucking kill _you_, ok?"

His gray eyes turn serious as he tilts his head to the side, examining her.

"I like pissed off Bonnie," he finally let's out. "She is such a damn turn on," he whispers darkly as he advances towards her. She backs up because she knows that look in his eyes, though it's never been directed towards her. Ever. Not by him, or any other guy for that matter. It scares her.

"Stefan, stop," she warns, moving away from him. "Think of Elena."

And he stops, his gray eyes looking sharply into her greens. "Wanna know something about your precious Elena. You know the one that you said was so called 'still in love with me' 'didn't wanna hurt me'?" She doesn't like where this is going.

"Caught her on the couch, moaning, under my brother, fucking making out. So don't tell me to think of Elena. Right now, as far as I'm concerned, Elena can fuck off."

"You don't mean that." She's running out of space.

"I really do Bonnie. And you know what, watching them made me think of you. My beautiful witch with the pink pouty mouth that practically fucking demands to be paid attention to." Her back hits something hard and has no where to go. He's in front of her. Staring down at her, his eyes wild.

His finger slides over her lips and she shivers turning away from him. "Stop."

"No," he replies fervently. "It's too tempting." Before she can even process, her face is turned back to his as he leans down his lips crushing into hers. A spark ignites inside him as he moves closer to her, his hands grabbing at her waist. He's biting her lip and trying to get inside, but she won't let him. She doesn't kiss him back.

"Bonnie," he let's out angrily. His strong arms lift her body up until she's sitting on the teachers desk her back was once backed into. He stares into her eyes as he spreads her legs, moving into them. "Kiss me."

"No."

"Bonnie," he almost whines. "Just fucking do it."

"No."

He groans loudly, his eyes turning black, red veins instantly appearing. "Do it or I'll fucking run out of here and kill every single damn nobody I run into," he whispers darkly.

Her lips are back on his, pressing hard to his, as she kisses back.

She hates him, and everything that he's become. She hates how he threatens her and forces her to do things. How he doesn't care about what he's doing physiologically to her. He doesn't care about anything, all he cares about is himself.

Her fingers claw at his neck as he finally pries her lips open, sliding his tongue inside. She wants to hurt him. He moans into her mouth and she pulls at his hair willing it to come out, and he roars into her mouth.

"That's what you get," she lets out before his lips crash down on hers again.

It's a passionate kiss, sloppy, messy, but passionate. His tongue is all over her mouth, exploring and hers meets his on more than a couple of occasions, sending unwanted emotions through her body.

Their at her neck now, his lips, kissing all over it, up and down it, licking groaning like a starved animal. His fingers play with the edges of her skirt hiking it up, as he spreads her legs more. His fingers move up to her panties as he tries to get them down. "Cotton?"

"Don't even think about it," she let's out. Her words are breathy as she squeezes her legs shut, keeping his hands from moving in their squished positions.

"What I'm not doing anything," he chuckles looking over her face as it now glistens with a light layer of sweat.

"Stefan, I'm not playing," she chastises.

"Whatever," he whispers before leaning back down to her neck. He realizes her bloody scent is slowly becoming an addiction as he inhales deeply enjoying it's intoxication before having a taste of his own.

She almost expects it but is still surprised when she finally feels it. Feels her blood sloshing down his throat as one of his hands moves down, squeezing her right breast. She almost expects the groan that escapes his mouth as he satiates his hunger. What she doesn't expect, doesn't even take notice of, is his sly hand spreading her legs once more, moving back to her panties... or the light rip as he tears them a part. She doesn't notice them slipping down her legs either because she's too wrapped up in his feeding, which feels a little different this time. Almost... She won't say it. No way will she admit to enjoying it, or the pleasuring tingles it sends through her. Still, as her fingers comb through his brown hair she thinks he already knows.

Almost instantly he's looking at her, tongue licking over his bloody lips as he stares into her eyes intensely.

She is unable to look away from him. He has her frozen as he utters the three words she hoped not to hear. "I want you."

SBSBSBSBSB

They're both late to Chemistry. He looks happier than he has in months while Bonnie looks like she wants to crawl into a hole and disappear.

She cannot believe she allowed Stefan to do those things to her. She can still feel him inside her, crashing in and out desperately. Can still feel his hands on her butt as he pulled her closer to him, bringing him deeper inside her. Can still see the tissues he used to wipe his dripping cum from her thighs as it leaked from her center. And feel his lips as they lapped up the small trail of blood.

_Her first time. _

Sitting beside Elena she feels awkward, awkward and dirty. Because she can still smell him on herself, and he's_ Elena's_. She prays Elena doesn't notice, though she already sees her suspicious eyes flickering between her and Stefan due to their late _joint_ entrance.

She tries to ignore her and ignore everything but the Chemistry lesson, but that's quickly disrupted as her phone vibrates, announcing an incoming text.

_Hands down, the best fuck ever. ;)_

It's from Stefan. She doesn't know how to feel about it.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It's not the last sadly but also gladly lol, I can't end it there. There will be one more chapter and then an epilogue I believe. Reviews help me update quicker lol they are MAJOR motivation. So please review and let me know what you thought. Hope I didn't disappoint. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: At the end of this chapter. Please read!

Chapter 4:

_I need you. _

Damon's casual stroll through the Manor comes to a halt as he stares at the screen of his IPhone. He studies the message, his phone in one hand, while his other hand grips the blood bag he currently slurps from.

She needed him? His eyebrow lifts before tossing the now empty blood bag over his shoulders.

_Sure you didn't mean 'want me' Judgey? _his fingers type back, a cocky smirk adorning his face.

He expects to get some smart-ass response from her, after all it is Bonnie. Plus it's strange enough that she's texting him, her not having her usual sass would be completely out of character.

But when he opens her reply and it's a simple '_no_' he becomes mildly concerned.

So of course his next question comes within a matter of seconds...

_"Is Elena alright?"_

It's a major slap across the face when she reads it. She's been trying so hard to believe that Elena is not the only person people care about. That all the help she's lended to the resident vampires has earned her some sort of place on their list of people they 'give a fuck about'.

_"Just meet me after school, please?"_She finally sends after about five minutes of shaking her head.

His response is quick. _"Don't beg or anything..."_

Her's is quicker. _"You're an ass."_

"Drive," she commands as she slides into the passenger seat of his blue 1967 Chevy Camaro. She doesn't miss his eye roll as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Are you gonna tell me what's-"

"Not until we are out of Mystic," she interrupts as her body turns to the side. She looks out of the window, eyes alert, and doesn't relax till they pass the 'Leaving Mystic Falls' sign.

"Sooo," he starts after he hears her breathing return to normal, or at least close enough to it.

"Park here, we'll talk inside," she lets out flatly. When he does as told she can't help but be a little satisfied. It's nice to be in control.

Then she realizes why it makes her so happy... because she hasn't felt in control for a while.

'Tony's Diner' is where they've stopped. He lets her slide into the booth first and even allows her to order before his patience wears thin.

"Bonnie seriously," he lets out with a huff, "what the fuck is going on? Me and you don't do this, ok? Go off by ourselves for 'Damon and Bonnie' time," he air quotes. "Mostly because I'm pretty sure you hate me, but seriously, what's the problem?"

She can feel his blue eyes watching her, waiting, but she doesn't even know where to start. "This is soooo embarrassing," she mumbles as her hands move up to cover her face.

"What?" Damon's husky voice invades her senses.

"Just give me a second, ok?" she whines, and he watches as she takes deep breaths in and out of her mouth before moving her hands away from her face and sitting up straight.

"Bonnie," he chuckles as he eyes her, "you're blushing as red as a tomato." She turns away from him. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad," he quirps. "Not like you got caught having sex in a church or something," he mumbles sarcastically.

"Damon," Bonnie lowly shrieks, and if possible her face is even redder.

"Don't tell me that's what it is," he continues to laugh as he watches her expression turn to one of horror.

"No!"

"Of course not, because that would insinuate that you, Bonnie Bennet, have actually had sex. Which I'm sure all of Mystic Falls knows you are too much of a prude for that sort of activity," He smirks.

Silence. Absolute silence.

He's floored. "Bonnie Bennett, are you...no way, are you saying-"

"It's Stefan..." she whispers.

"Well of course it's fucking Stefan, why wouldn't it be! Nothing else makes sense why should this," he throws his hands out in unbelief, and she's out of the booth before he can utter another word. He smiles at the small audience of customers he's now gained before following after the angry witch.

"Hey, hey, Judgey slow down," he calls after her as he watches her huff pass his car, going who know where.

"Hey," he's in front of her the next minute grabbing her shoulders. "I said slow down," he growls before his face contorts into a grimace. _Tears_. She's crying. "Judgey, for real? Oh, come on it can't be that serious." His hands move to envelop her, and it's all sorts of weird but she allows him to hold her for a minute, just because she needs it, then she pulls away.

"I don't need your jokes Damon. This is serious," she whimpers. "You don't know what he's done to me." She can almost hear his silent question. "I've tried to stop him, there's some kind of spell that's keeping my magic from working on him and I really need my grimoire to find out what it is so I can undo it. But-"

"Let me guess, it's missing..." Damon interrupts her, shaking his head.

"How'd you know?" She lets out her green eyes meeting his.

"Cause I know where it is."

"Here." It didn't take Damon long to find the Grimoire. He remembered seeing Stefan shuffling through it just the other day. The younger vampire had been sprayed out on his bed. Hiding it on his bed, under the mattress wasn't clever at all.

Her face lights up when the big book is placed in her hands and she immediately places it into her giant handbag happily. The thought of this situation soon being over is overwhelming.

"Damon, I can't even begin to tell you how thankful-"

"Hey none of that," he cuts her off in typical Damon manner. "This just gets me more brownie points with Elena," he points out as they walk down the stairs together.

"Well, this is unexpected," Stefan lets out from his spot at the bottom of the stairs. He smirks when he notices how caught off guard Bonnie is and how much her heart rate increases.

For a moment she is glued into place on the stairs, her eyes not leaving his. Then she feels Damon's light tap against her back and unwillingly continues her descent.

"Brother," she hears Damon mumble behind her.

"I've been looking all over for you," Stefan responds and the way his eyes travel over her body lets her know exactly who he's talking to.

"I was busy," she lets out turning her nose up in the air.

"With Damon."

"Whoa, whoa there Stefan. Don't try to make it seem like it's more than it was. I was lending a hand, nothing else. You know I'm with Elena."

"Just like how Elena was lending a hand to Matt today after school?" Damon's eye twitches at Stefan's insinuation. "You might wanna keep an eye on her, I hear she's prone to wander."

"Nah, she's not going anywhere I make sure she gets everything she needs right here," Damon lets out cockily as he boldly grabs himself through his pants, with a smirk. He's violently slammed against the wall by Stefan but he expects it so he is recovering all too quickly.

He eyes a semi-startled Bonnie before heading towards the door. "Come on, let's get you home," then as an after thought, to Stefan. "I got another brunette I owe a visit."

"I'll take her home," Stefan argues and suddenly he's right beside Bonnie, his big hand roughly grabbing hers.

"No, I think she'd rather go with me Stefan," Damon lets out moving back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Stefan lets out, quirking his eyebrow. _He's letting her choose_. He moves so that he now towers in front of her and she doesn't understand how he can make her feel so small.

"Damon said he'll take me," she finally mumbles.

He growls at her reply and she moves to walk around him, but he's quicker, his right arm encircling her waist, pulling her up to him. Her chest is flush against his, when he leans down quickly catching her lips in a hard kiss. His lips push against hers before allowing her feet to touch the ground once more.

She wants to say without a doubt that she didn't kiss him back. She wants to.

"Fine," he lets out huskily his eyes never leaving Bonnies. "I'll be over later," he promises her before his dark eyes move to his brothers.

"And Damon, you might have Elena now but this," he pauses letting his right hand travel down and grab Bonnies jean mini-skirt covered center, ignoring her reaction, "this pussy is mine," he bites before disappearing upstairs.

**A/N: The 30th review came in for the 3rd chapter so I typed up a new chapter. I know that might be awful but I write a lot and cannot bring myself to take out the time to update something that does not have enough people reading and reviewing it. I am an English Major, writing is one of the main things I do, and I have to kick out another short story for class, I have a bigger project that I want to start on, and though I love this story I do not have time, nor am I motivated to take the time to update something that no one is really reading. That being said if you are reading, please review, it really does make me update faster, plus it's nice to see what people are liking and not liking about the story. It is greatly appreciated. Now with that out of the way, it's hard for me to write this because it's very dark and vulgar and not me, not something I respect. It's a story not the truth, the actions in this are not something I support at all.**

**P.S: Damon doesn't understand fully what's going on just yet so there will be more explanation later on!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: At the bottom! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5:

"So...," Damon starts off. They've put some distance between them and the manor, so he feels he can now speak freely.

"You guys are fucking?"

"Damon," Bonnie let's out in a strained, tired voice.

"You don't understand, you're brother is basically-" She pauses because she doesn't want to say that he's taking advantage of her. It makes her feel weak, and that's just not her. She refuses to be that girl.

"Nevermind, I'm gonna take care of it," she finishes, nodding. She's determined.

She has to take care of it.

"It's just that, man," one of his hands runs through his black locks, while the other lazily holds onto the wheel. "I didn't realize things were like that between the two of you," he shakes his head in shock, letting out a snort. "I've never seen him act like that."

"Like an ass-"

"No," he interrupts her snide comment, turning his attention momentarily to the witch beside him. "Possessive," he finishes his blue eyes growing big.

"He was like that with Elena," she quickly argues.

"No," he lets out. "Not like this. This is like a whole new level..." He pauses, his mind running over the images, Stefan grabbing onto Bonnie, roughly meshing his lips to hers.

"It's interesting," he quips.

"Whatever," she huffs, her green eyes rolling.

"At any rate, about Elena..."

"Damon, I don't want her knowing any of this! This has to stay between you and me, ok?"

"Perfect," he replies all to quickly and his answer throws Bonnie off.

"Perfect?"

"You think I want Elena knowing that you're screwing around with Stefan, aka my brother in which she's still has feelings for," he asks, his brow quirked at her. "No."

"So this has nothing to do with my well being and wanting to make sure I don't lose a friend over something I can't control, plus look like a total slut or anything?" She questions as they pull into her driveway.

"Not really."

"You could at least pretend to give a damn," she snaps, turning away from him.

"Aww don't be such a baby, I got you your 'witchy spell book' for you didn't I?"

He chuckles when all he gets as a response is her middle finger.

She's moving to open the car door when the engine finally cuts but a cold hand to her shoulder stops her. She turns back around her green eyes meeting Damon's ice blue ones. "Be careful," he slowly lets out.

She huffs, "You be careful Damon. You're the one playing with fire."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Elena? Damon, really? How could you do that to your brother knowing that he still loves her, that they still love each other?" Damon's eyes move away from her suddenly finding the trees outside very interesting.

"You know what," she continues, "I should be setting your ass on fire cause if it wasn't for your thing with Elena, Stefan wouldn't feel the need to hang around me-"

"You mean fuck you, AHHHH," Damon screams as his hands move to his throbbing head. "Stop it Bonnie, I was just kidding."

She doesn't stop. At least not right away.

When she does her hand instantly grabs onto the door handle and she hops out, slamming the door behind her.

"Let's not go to bed angry honey."

"Fuck you," she yells angrily over her shoulder as she quickly keys her way inside her safe haven.

It's dark inside but she doesn't turn on any of the lights downstairs since she's headed up, instead she uses her phone screen to light the way only turning on the light of her bedroom once she's inside.

She yelps as her eyes land on an all too familiar scene.

Stefan.

"What are you-"

"You know if you ask nicely he'll do it," his voice comes out huskily, cutting her off.

Silence.

She eyes his form but it's no use because his head is buried in his hands and she can't tell where he's coming from, emotion wise, or what his words mean.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asks.

"If you ask nicely he'll fuck you. Damon I mean," he explains his gray eyes finally meeting hers. It doesn't do any good because she can't tell what he's thinking, but she can't help but cringe at his words.

"Stop it."

"You said it not me. It's what you want, right?"

"I don't want none of this." _None of this. _

"Really," his face breaks out into a smile as he moves towards Bonnie's still form. "Because I didn't get that impression when my dick was inside you earlier. I'm pretty sure you wanted that."

"That will never happen again," she lets out through gritted teeth as her eyes close. She's ashamed.

He's right in front of her now but she refuses to meet his gaze.

"You know that first night, I don't know what I was doing, and today in the classroom...definitely didn't expect things to go that far, but," his fingers lightly trace her cheek and he's elated when her breath catches. "Now that they have I don't think I can go back."

He presses his body into hers and she tries not to notice his hard dick up against her right thigh.

"Get off me," she whispers when she feels her back meet her bedroom door.

"Can't do that," he darkly replies as his hips start to move against hers. He groans into her neck, the delicious friction between their bodies getting to him.

"Fuck," he barks as he steps away from her, big fingers fumbling with his zipper, before he pulls _it_ out.

_It's_ hard and at least 8 inches long and it's the first time Bonnie's seen one, had time to stare at it. So of course she's terrified. Her hand moves up, attempting to send him flying across the room, only the spell has not been reversed yet so nothing happens.

"Stefan no," she commands. "You keep that thing away from me."

"But Bonnie," she hears his deep voice protest.

Before she realizes it her hand is wrapped in his as he presses them both to his cock, grunting.

"See, not so bad," he huffs into her ear as he rubs their hands up his length.

White liquid coats her hand and it's her first time giving a hand job but she doesn't want to dwell on it, she can't think about it. She wants it all over.

"Fuck Bonnie that feels so good, keep doing that," he groans placing soft kisses against her neck. He seems to be in his own world as he continues to mumble.

"Shit that feels so good," he lets out thrusting himself into their hands, repeatedly before throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Put your mouth on it Bonnie," he whispers his dazed eyes meeting hers. "Please baby, just let me feel that soft sweet mouth of yours on my dick, fuck, I'd cum so hard down your throat."

She's appalled by his language, angry at the images he sends playing through her mind. More importantly she's frustrated that she's even contemplating it, that she wants to know what he taste like.

She doesn't feel like herself anymore.

Something is terribly wrong.

"Shut up," she moans pushing his hand away; hers stays. "Don't say another word."

She can't take it. She just wants it all to be over, for him to go away so she can start working on making this all stop.

That's why her hand squeezes around his cock. That's why she moves it, up and down, slow and fast, squeeze then release, everything.

That's why she allows him to push her body to the ground, lets him slide his big dick against her wet tongue and fuck her mouth.

Because as his hips thrust against her mouth forcing her to take it, she makes a silent vow. Tomorrow will be the day she undoes whatever spell has been done.

Then she will have her revenge.

**A/N: Wow! You guys really outdid yourselves. I definitely wasn't expecting the amount of reviews that I recieved but I want you guys to know that they are greatly appreciated and please don't stop! And now I have to put my money where my mouth is and keep getting chapters out for you guys. Let me know what you thought of this one! It was pretty graphic, but I like to have my warnings in the synopsis of the whole story. I'd rather not spoil the chapters. So you've been warned. ~PrettygirlRocks**


End file.
